Toadette In The Escape From Boolossus
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: When trapped by Boolossus, Toadette chimes in one of her hidden talents and uses it to escape, but it won't be that easy as the nefariously huge ghost gives chase after her in an abandoned ghost house that's willing to collapse at any moment!
1. Chapter 1

**Toadette In The Escape From Boolossus  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: The Year Of Toadette continues with even more Toadette goodness. And with yet another Mario boss that doesn't have any fanfiction dedicated to him.

* * *

Toadette found herself in a tough pickle. She was in the grasp of the gigantic, horrifying Boolossus, who laughed as he had Toadette chained up in the basement of an abandoned ghost house near the Moonview Highway towards the east, with the ghost house resting on a craggy cliff overlooking the forest below.

"There's no one that's going to come and save you," Boolossus stated as he stuck out his huge tongue at Toadette, taunting her as he licked her. "Your best bet is to just give up now."

Toadette stuck her tongue out at Boolossus. "Pah! I can manage to find my way out! I just need a little patience!"

Boolossus laughed out loud in Toadette's face. "Patience!? **AHAHAHAHA!** That won't save you in the slightest?"

As Boolossus continued on with his ruthless taunting, Toadette closed her eyes as she began to whistling, with the entire chambers suddenly shaking as the chains holding her broke off. Boolossus gawked as he dropped his mouth in disbelief, his giant tongue hanging out as Toadette dashed out of the cell, managing to squeeze through.

"What!?" Boolossus exclaimed as he watched Toadette dash through the dark haunted corridors, shaking with rage as he turned red with rage. "No! I won't let my prized possession get away that easily!"

As Toadette tried traversing her way around the creaky wooden ghost house, the paintings all shook as they creepily laughed at her. Toadette screamed as she kept on running, with Boolossus suddenly popping out of a purple vase in front of her.

"Gotcha!" Boolossus exclaimed as he attempted to eat Toadette. "No one can escape from my ghoulish belly!"

Unfortunately for him, being that he was a ghost, he couldn't actually keep Toadette inside of him, with Toadette easily swimming out as she ran up the creaky wooden stairs, which broke as she ran up. Boolossus raged more as he bounced about, making it so that it was harder for Toadette to run as the entire house began shaking, with it having the strong possibility of collapsing at any moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette continued running from the nefarious Boolossus in the shaking ghost house, with Boolossus bouncing about to cause the entire place to shake, several of the wooden parts of the ceiling falling down. Toadette screamed as she felt them fall on her, pressing on forward as she ducked through a small hole in the wall, getting back up as Boolosuss broke right through it.

"I won't let you get away!" Boolossus laughed as he homed in on Toadette. "I'm going to make you into a five star dinner meal when I'm done with ya!"

Toadette glanced back at Boolossus and shook her head. "I don't think so, loser!" She then pulled out a tiny smoke ball and chucked it at Boolossus, blinding himn temporarily as she flew in the air using her spinning pink pigtails, the floor breaking apart.

Boolossus bellowed loudly with rage as he shook his head, going after Toadette in the air as the ghost hose began collapsing on itself around them, the two flying towards the top.


	3. Chapter 3

Toadette kept flying away from Boolossus as the entire ghost house broke apart, with it fully collapsing as the two flew towards the city lights in the Moonview Highway. Toadette glanced back, to see Boolussus laughing evilly as he got bigger, attempting to reach her with his gross, pink tongue.

"_Bleh heh heh!_ I'm going to make this as long and painfully agonizing as possible!" Boolossus laughed gleefully as his creepy smile got wider. "You have nowhere else to go, kiddo!"

"Don't be so hasty!" Toadette exclaimed as she hovered around the tallest skycraper in the city, standing under the spire as Boolossus approached.

Toadette intentionally climbed up the spire, trying to lure Boolossus close enough to pop him. As Boolossus laughed and attempted to gobble Toadette, Toadette jumped out of the way, flying with her spinning pink pigtails as Boolossus realized too late that Toadette tricked him, screaming as he literally popped, leaving no traces behind. Sighing of relief, Toadette rubbed her forehead with her right arm as she sat down at the base of the spire, taking a deep breath as her trouble was over, looking forward to the break that she was warranted after the craziness that occurred that night.

**THE END**


End file.
